1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates in general to networking systems, and more particularly, to processing network data and storage data in network systems.
2. Related Art
Networking systems are commonly used to move network information (may also be referred to interchangeably, as frames, packets or commands) between computing systems (for example, servers) or between computing systems and network devices (for example, storage systems). Various hardware and software components are used to implement network communication.
Different protocols, (e.g., Ethernet, Fibre channel, iSCSI, and the like) may be used to handle network information and storage information. Each protocol has its own advantages in specific application class. Typically, a networking application may use the Ethernet protocol to handle network communication while a storage application may use the Fibre channel protocol to send and receive data from a storage area network (SAN). It is desirable to use a consolidated system, which would allow storage traffic (e.g. Fibre Channel frames) to be transmitted via a network protocol (e.g. Ethernet).